Some processors provide built-in hardware support for trusted execution environment, which provides security by allowing some processes to execute in an isolated environment. Such processors provide hardware support for switching between processor execution domains to prevent data from being accessed from other processor execution domains. For example, such processors can be organized to provide normal execution domains, and trusted execution or secure domains to provide additional security features. For example, the processor can prevent normal execution domains from accessing data and other resources allocated to the secure domains. However, adoption of such technology has been limited. Accordingly, there is ample opportunity for improvement to computer security.